


Resident Evil: Vendetta (Alternate)

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil: Vendetta Series [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Instead of Rebecca getting kidnapped, Leon is taken in her place. Chris and Leon have been in a relationship for a while and Chris would do anything to get his boyfriend back. Glenn Arias has no intentions of giving Leon back. Rated M for Rape, Violence, and Language.





	1. So It Begins...

_The sun shone bright in the sky, the weather just perfect. A beautifully perfect day for the Wedding Reception taking place. The reception took place on a grassy plateau that overlooked the ocean, a picture-perfect view. Guests surrounded white table clothed tables, happily chatting with friends and family. A white arch decorated with lilacs and lavender flowers hung over the happy couple. The groom, Glenn Arias, looked at his husband, a brunette clad in a white tuxedo with soft hair that hung in his face. Glenn smiled, caressing his beloved's face, admiring his beauty. Seth smiled back, cupping his lover's hand while leaning into his soft touch. Their rings glistened in the sunlight._

_This was the happiest day of Glenn's life. He had finally tied the knot with the man he loved with their friends and families as witnesses. They were surrounded by love and happiness. The honeymoon was set for a week after their reception, and tonight they would consummate their union in their beautiful new penthouse in New Y_ _ork City. After today, they started their new lives together. Nothing could ruin this moment._ _Diego stood up, glass high as he was about to recite a toast for the happy couple._

_The sound of a low-flying airplane caused everyone to turn their attention to the noise, Diego stopping mid-sentence. Glenn looked as well, his smile turning into a look of horror as he realized that the airplane was actually a drone. Said drone released a bomb, one that was descending on his friends and family. Their dream Wedding quickly turned into a horrifying nightmare._

_There was a bright light as the bomb exploded on impact. The screams of his loved ones assaulted his ears, their lives cut short. Glenn did not even hear his beloved Seth scream his name. The world around them had been consumed by fury and hellfire. His new life and his happiness had gone up in flames. When the catastrophe had quieted down, Glenn saw that his wedding had been reduced to ash. His guests laid dead or half dying on the ground, gathering their limbs or trying to pitifully crawl away. Others tried to remove debris and rubble off of their companions. The carnage made Glenn turn away, turning to where his beloved would have lied next to him. He saw Seth's hand holding on to his, the rest of his body buried under rubble. Just as Glenn went to pull his lover free, the arm came out cleanly, no body attached. Glenn held the arm to his chest, a cry of despair escaped him as he cried to the heavens above._

_He wanted vengeance for his dead lover. He would get vengeance and he would bring his dead friends and family back to life. The world would pay for what it had taken from him._

* * *

Sunlight bled through the curtains, causing Leon to groan and take cover underneath of the grey sheets. Chris chuckled, tying up his last boot. They had been together for some time after their encounter in Racoon City. It started out with subtle meetings between friends and between missions, going for a morning cup of coffee. It then evolved into something more after Claire had them meet-up in celebration at a local pub. After one too many drinks, Chris and Leon found themselves entangled in each other’s arms in the nude. They had been living together ever since, coming back to the other’s arms between dangerous missions. The last mission Leon had pursued had left him in a sensitive state, nearly pushing him to alcoholism. Had it not been for Chris, Leon would be drowning his sorrows in some unknown location right now.

Currently, the raven-haired male wanted nothing more than to stay home with the brunette, instead of pursuing a missing agent. But, the BSAA really needed his help, having lost one of their undercover agents as well as her son somewhere near Mexico. Last time she had been seen, she had been chasing a lead on Glenn Arias, a Brazilian-American death merchant and former CIA operative. He was currently wanted by both Interpol and the FBI, under investigation for selling research and secrets connected to the viruses that had been terrorizing various parts of the United States and parts of Canada. Chris was needed on the next flight out to Mexico in the coming hours.

Chris bent over, pulling the sheet back and kissing Leon on the forehead. The brunette groaned again, this time wrapping an arm around Chris’s neck. He grumbled, telling the older man not to leave and to stay a bit longer, earning a chuckle. Chris kissed him on the mouth, promising that he would take Leon out to their favorite restaurant for dinner and dessert after they apprehended Arias. Leon groaned but let the other go nonetheless, grumbling something about just letting his team take care of it. Chris apologized, reassuring his love that he would return in no time. Before Leon could respond, his own phone went off earning an annoyed groan from the brunette. Chris rolled his eyes and took that as his cue to leave.

Arias was a dangerous man before the incident with his family. Now, with his vow for vengeance after what the U.S. Government did, rumor had it that he had become even more dangerous than before. Supposedly, according to the newer intel, the man had gotten his hands on a new virus and had taken dozens or more so test subjects. It was also believed that his main lab was somewhere in Mexico, and the BSAA had tracked it to an exact location. Hopefully this mission did not turn into a complete bloodbath and he did not lose another team.

* * *

_Hours Later..._

* * *

Gone. His entire team was gone in a matter of hours. They had found Cathy White and her son, Zach, as well as the missing persons. All of them had been used as Arias test subjects, turned into zombies due to some new virus. Arias, as well as his associates, had escaped after leaving Chris to die. Had it not been for D.C. and Nadia, Chris would have been eaten alive. Looking out of the Helicopter window, anger consumed Chris’s heart. He had lost all of his teammates and the victims. The lab had been destroyed in a controlled explosion, and now Arias was somewhere, out there with “New Product” that allowed him to choose who the undead targeted.

“Yo, Chris. Are you okay man? Did you find Arias?” Damian asked.

“What the hell do you think, Damian? He just lost his entire team! And do you see Arias?” Nadia scolded.

Damian apologized profusely, figuring that Chris might have confronted Arias and that’s why he had been injured. Chris explained that he had confronted Arias. The bastard had gotten his hands on some new strain of virus that gave him some kind of control over the undead. He was also not alone, two people; a woman and a Tyrant were with him. They needed to find Arias and stop him before another attack happened and even more people died. The radio suddenly flared to life, informing the team of a “Terrorist Attack” at a college campus.

Well, that was fast.

Looks like he was breaking yet another promise to Leon.

* * *

Professor Rebecca Chambers gently rocked back and forth inside of the ambulance as a paramedic examined her. The man had asked her questions, but her mind was too frazzled to register whatever he was saying. Not only had she seen another incident similar to that of Raccoon City, cracked the "Animality Virus" code and developed a prototype serum in record time, but Chris Redfield had made a reappearance and saved her from being eaten alive. Again.

“Speak of the devil…” Rebecca said as Chris made his way over to her.

“Hey, Becca. How are you holding up?” Chris asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She offered a half smile, “Just peachy. Almost died for the billionth time in my life, but peachy. Seriously, why is it always zombies? Why not just bombs?” Rebecca asked.

Chris chuckled, “I ask myself that question all the time, but I guess that’s what makes the job interesting. I actually have a few questions. Any ideas why someone would go after a college campus during Spring Break?” he asked.

She did not miss a beat, explaining that they have some of the best laboratories and the most advanced technology in the world. They did research on viruses like these ones all of the time. So much so, that major organizations like WHO reached out to them all the time. This particular time, they had been asked about a possible vaccine for the newest strain of the virus floating around. It could have been possible that someone had leaked out information about their work to an unknown terrorist organization, thus making the campus and its scientists targets.

Chris nodded, taking in all of the information before moving her to a BSAA vehicle. When she asked why she was being moved, Chris told her all about Glenn Arias and the recent events that had occurred not even a couple of hours ago. If Rebecca had been involved in a new vaccine, they had to get her to safety, and maybe to a shower. That she could definitely use one by the look and smell of it. She playfully punched him in the arm, calling him a jerk while she was at it.

“Speaking of jerks, how is Leon? I haven’t seen him since Raccoon City.” Rebecca asked, buckling her seatbelt as they settled in the jeep.

“He’s okay. He might be mad at me though. I promised I would be home in time to take him out to dinner. Obviously, that’s not going to happen tonight. I should probably call in to let him know I’m still alive.” Chris explained, pulling out his cellphone.

Rebecca raised her brows in surprise, “You haven’t checked in with him yet? The poor thing is probably worried sick about you.”

Chris waved her off, explaining that Leon was understanding when it came to missions and not being able to check-in all the time. The brunette had done the same thing to him during his own mission overseas. He had not heard from him in days when that happened. Then again, Leon’s phone was unable to get out a signal due to the lack of cellphone towers. The same thing happened again when it was smashed to pieces in D.C. Chris had thought Leon was a goner until the brunette had gotten ahold of a payphone. The raven-haired male remembered that day vividly. Leon had sounded so broken on the phone, having just lost his entire team due to a terrorist attack. The brunette had been forced to kill his entire team when they had reanimated. As soon as the brunette had returned home, he locked himself in his and Chris’s room. Chris wasn’t allowed near him until almost twenty-four hours later. He had found the brunette cradling a bottle of whiskey in the bathtub, sobbing profusely.

When Chris called Leon, the phone rang on the other side twice before going straight to voicemail. The raven-haired male raised a brow before trying again. Again, the phone rang twice before kicking him to voicemail. A “what the hell?” escaped his lips as he tried again, earning a curious look from Rebecca. He reached Leon’s voicemail once more. What the hell was going on? It was unlike Leon not to answer his phone after the second attempt. And last Chris check, Leon did not say anything about leaving the apartment. He had shot Chris a text about getting invited to drinks with someone but decided not to go due to not recognizing the number who sent the message.

“Is everything alright, Chris?” Rebecca asked.

Chris just shook his head, “It’s probably nothing. He probably decided to order take-out and just did not tell me for fear of hurting my feelings. He probably dozed off.”

Still, it was weird not to hear anything from the brunette by now. Not even so much as a “Where are you?” or “Is everything okay?” text. It was a bit odd. Chris sent a text telling Leon that everything was okay, but he probably would not be home until tomorrow due to this mission. He told him not to worry, but they might need his help on something, specifically BOWs. That they would be around to pick him up. Between texts, Leon’s end stayed eerily silent. This either confirmed his theory about Leon being asleep, or something was not right. Chris felt as though there was a pit in his stomach. Why wasn’t he answering?

His fears were put to bed when he had received a message back, explaining that Leon had been trying to triangulate the location of the person who had invited him out to drinks. Of course, he only did this out of pure boredom. It was some guy out in Colorado, but Leon ignored it and decided that it was not important, or it must have been sent by mistake. He could not answer or send messages due to it being connected to their laptop. The brunette also explained that he had ordered Chinese for dinner and thanked the older male for ditching him. The response earned a smile from Chris. Brat. He then asked who was “we” that was supposedly coming to pick him up to ask him about his least favorite topic in the world. Chris explained that it was him, the BSAA and their old friend Rebecca Chambers.

There was a long pause, not hearing a peep from Leon’s end. Chris helped Rebecca find her room at the hotel, so she could catch a shower, get changed, and get a full night’s rest. Once Rebecca was in her room, Leon texted Chris back to let him know that he had already gotten changed and one of his own sources was going to fly him out and drop him off at the hotel Chris was at. When Chris asked how Leon knew which hotel he was at, he received a smartass text in response. Apparently, Chris was an idiot if he thought Leon wasn’t going to bug his cellphone. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head but wore a smile while doing so. The brunette was such a little punk, but that’s why the raven-haired male loved him. Before Chris could text him back, his phone rang. Leon decided to call him before he could give him a chance to text back.

“You are such a little punk, you know that?” Chris asked.

“Would you have me any other way?” Leon asked.

“You know I wouldn’t. So, when should I expect you to get here?” Chris asked, sitting in his own room two doors down from Rebecca’s.

“I would stay up, if I were you. I’m leaving now, so I might be able to get to the hotel sometime during the middle of the night. Maybe early morning.”

Chris’s eyes widened, “That fast? Who is your source and what do they have? A private jet? A rocket car?” he asked incredulously.

Leon chuckled, “Nothing but the best from DSO’s finest vehicles. I use these all the time. Have to get to places ASAP.”

Chris chuckled as well, telling Leon that he could not wait for the brunette got here. It would be interesting to work together in the field, but he wished it was a different type of situation and not bioweapons again. Leon agreed, feeling like they were living in some kind of loop that just would not let them go. The brunette suggested that after all of this shit was said and done, they should just go on that long vacation to the Bahamas like they talked about last night. Or maybe retiring from both their jobs and getting desk jobs far away from all this mess in some quaint little city somewhere. Chris admitted that he liked the sound of both ideas. There was a heavy silence that hung in the air, neither one of them talking on the phone for a couple of minutes.

Chris was the first to break the silence, “So, what are you wearing?” he asked playfully.

He could hear Leon snort on the other end, “Oh god, not this again.” Leon said.

* * *

An hour earlier, someone in a black car watched as Leon exited the apartment complex. The person continued to watch as the brunette got into a silver Volvo before being driven to the airport. The black car followed him, staying two or three cars behind so they did not draw attention or suspicion to themselves. The person in the car had a camera, relaying footage to a large computer screen in a hidden location. The person behind the computer screen zoomed in on Leon’s face, caressing the screen in a loving manner.

Glenn Arias admired Leon’s features as he replayed the footage of the brunette getting into the Volvo. He told the person in the black car, Maria Gomez, to maintain their distance and that no harm was to come to the brunette. If necessary, she could use some force to capture him, but he was not to be killed or hurt too bad. Maria asked about Rebecca Chambers and Chris Redfield. Arias smiled, informing her to take Chambers’ research before killing her, but only when he made the call. Arias wanted to confront Chris and kill him himself. Maria made a sound of confirmation before hanging up, leaving Arias to stare at Leon’s face.

“Soon, my love, we’ll be together again. It’s fate’s will.”


	2. The Situation Escalates Further

The raven-haired man was woken from his peaceful sleep by something moving around his room, door closing gently behind it. Something feather-light was touching his face, causing Chris to shoot up off of the bed almost instantly. He pulled his handgun out and held it level with the intruder’s face. Leon sat on the bed on his knees, hands up in a surrender motion. Chris released a sigh of relief and put the safety back on his gun before setting it down on the nearby dresser. The older man wasted no time in scooping the brunette up into his arms, embracing him tightly against his chest.

“Jesus Christ, Leon, I could have shot you.” Chris exclaimed, pulling the brunette so he was arm’s length away from his own form.

Leon shrugged sheepishly, wiggling out of Chris's grasp “Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful lying there.” He explained, lying back on his elbows on the bed.

Chris chuckled, looking down at his watch. The sun shining through the blinds a clear indication of morning. He had originally planned on staying up and waiting for Leon to show up but must have dozed off sometime during the middle of the night. The last thing he remembered was watching the fùtbol game in Spain playing on the television. The long chain of Spanish dialogue playing on the television confirmed that he had not dreamt that. Leon looked at the television and chuckled, making a remark about not knowing Chris was a fan of Spanish Sports Teams. Chris shrugged, explaining that there was nothing else on tv last night. And given what had just happened not even a day ago, he did not have it in him to watch any action or horror movies. Not without someone here at his side to chase away the nightmares.

Blue eyes softened at that, sitting up to sit cross-legged on the bed, “I’m here now. What happened, Chris? How is Becca tied in to all of this? Why did you need me here?” he asked, hand caressing Chris’s cheek to bring him in closer.

Chris leaned into the touch, hand resting on top of Leon's, “We found Arias while we were in Mexico, as well as the missing persons. Arias had performed experiments on them, turned them into undead bioweapons capable of targeting. He plans on selling his formula or worse; using it as revenge for the US Government bombing his wedding. After a confrontation, he got away, but not before killing my team and blowing up his facilities.” He explained.

Leon nodded, listening intently. The brunette asked why the government would bomb his wedding, but Chris merely shrugged. He explained that Arias was involved in illegal dealings of the various viruses floating around the Black Market. The man was a merchant of death. The raven-haired male said a sniper would have been more effective and less destructive, but he guessed it was to send a message to his associates and anyone else involved with Arias and his research. Leon then repeated the question of Rebecca’s involvement in all of this. Chris explained that the science labs she worked in were asked by major organizations to develop a cure or at least a vaccine against it. Arias must have found out about this information through a leak and had someone attack the campus in order to destroy the research. Luckily, Rebecca had formulated a vaccine in time and took the information off of her computer before her lab had been destroyed.

Before Leon could ask about why they needed him here, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The men exchanged looks before getting off of the bed, weapons in hand. Chris grasped the door knob, giving Leon a nod and asking if he was ready. The brunette nodded, telling Chris to open the door. Chris flung it open but released another sigh of relief when they saw Becca standing in the doorway, laptop in hand. The girl waved meekly and apologized, forgetting how careful and paranoid the two of them were. She greeted Leon curtly before asking them if they were ready to go downstairs to the café and get some coffee. Chris nodded and waved his hand, asking her to lead the way. Leon followed behind Rebecca with Chris close behind.

Unbeknownst to them, a woman clad in black boots and a trench coat peeked her head out of her hotel room. She kept her sights on Redfield and Chambers, thinking of a way to get them away from Kennedy without killing the brunette. Arias would be furious if something were to happen to the boy. Without making a sound, she slipped out her room and made her way down to the staircase, hearing the trio slip into the elevator. Judging by the retreating conversation between the trio, and the tracker she had planted on Kennedy at the airport when she bumped into him at luggage claims, they might move their little excursion to a café in Colorado. They planned to meet up with an associate of Chambers in order to give her fellow scientist a copy of her research for safe keeping. Maria reported that bit of info to Arias, who told her that he would have another plane come pick her up.

* * *

Arias stood outside of his penthouse in New York, a smile on his face as he watched the sun. His beloved Seth would have loved the view, it was a shame he was not here to see it. Oh, how he missed that man. His one chance of happiness ripped away from his in a matter of minutes. No matter, he had found him again in the form of Agent Leon S. Kennedy. The boy looked exactly like his beloved, almost an exact clone. It was as if the brunette had been constructed in a lab out of his dear Seth’s DNA. Of course, Leon was much, much younger than his former lover, but Arias had no complaints. Young or old, the boy had been placed on this Earth for Arias to reclaim his lost lover.

The only issue he had was that the brunette belonged to that asinine BSAA Golden Boy, Redfield. Glenn had been furious at the arrival of the bastard and his team but had taken great pleasure in their demise at the hands of his monsters. His only regret was not killing Redfield himself. He should have known better than to rely on his beasts to get the job done completely. No matter, his revenge would be that much sweeter once he infected New York with his new strain of virus and took back his lover from Redfield. He just needed to rid himself of that damned Rebecca woman and her own research in order to ensure that they would not be able to foil his plans with whatever bullshit vaccine they had created. He had his own, he did not need her meddling.

Arias gazed upon the heavens above, “All of this is for you, my dear Seth.” He whispered.

* * *

After they had enjoyed a surprisingly peaceful breakfast, as well as catching up with one another, the trio made their way to the BSAA Plane that was parked out on the hotel lawn. Damian, D.C. and Nadia stood on guard, waiting for their Captain and his friends to dock. With a nod, Chris and Damian made their way to the pilot seats while Leon and Rebecca joined Nadia and D.C. in the cargo hold. Once they had taken off, Rebecca questioned Leon about the Los Illuminados Cult and the Las Plagas from his last mission. When he asked why, Rebecca explained that the whole “Zombie Loyalty to a Host” that they were seeing with Arias might be connected to the cult. Perhaps they were providing Arias with information in order to develop the A-Virus further.

Leon nodded, explaining that he had not remembered much about it. Unfortunately, during his last mission, he and his team received nothing but poor intel about the cult. Their source had been unreliable and when they pressed further, the source put them in danger and got them ambushed. The mission ended with him losing his entire team and then having to put them down himself when they turned. Rebecca offered him her condolences to which he said that it was not him she should be giving them to. He at least made it out alive. He admitted that, had it not been for Chris, he would probably be an alcoholic drowning his sorrows in some god-forsaken location off the grid. At least the BSAA knew some good therapists for Leon to consult with about his issues.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air amongst the group. No one knowing quite what to say after hearing all of that. D.C. cleared his throat before going back to his book, earning some questions from Rebecca. She asked him how he could read a book at a time like this, to which this started a discussion about “Knowledge Being Power”. The two exchanged some book recommendations and conversation about the book D.C. was reading. Chris laughed, saying that it was funny and also a relief that his team was not talking about “Breaking Bad” for once. Chris nearly regretted saying anything when his team started getting spirited about the show, immediately starting a conversation about Breaking Bad. Damian insisted that the show was ahead of its time, Nadia adding in that the show was “A Masterpiece”. D.C. said that he was an avid fan of the show, insisting that Chris watch it himself some time. Chris explained that he and Leon attempted to get into it, but it never stuck. Leon said that was because Chris fell asleep halfway through season one, causing Chris’s team and Rebecca to laugh in amusement. The raven-haired man told Leon to behave or else he would turn this bird around.

“Make me, Redfield.” Leon challenged.

Chris snorted, “Wait until we get home after all this is said and done.” He said, wiggling his brows at the brunette, who just rolled his eyes in response.

Nadia made a comment about Leon getting it when they got home, to which D.C. told her to chill. Rebecca laughed, saying that Chris was pretty much a giant teddy bear and probably would not do anything too bad to Leon. It then sparked a conversation about who was the catcher and who was the pitcher, causing Leon to blush and attempt to hide in his leather jacket. Blue eyes looked to Chris for help, but the older man shook his head. He told him that he was the one who started this, so he had to get himself out. Rebecca and Nadia made bets that Leon was probably the one on the bottom and Chris was the one on top. Leon ducked down further, face blushing a deep red. D.C. chuckled and made a comment about “Being done with this conversation” before going back to his book. Damian asked Chris what everyone was talking about, earning an “Are you serious?” glance from his captain.

“…Wait, you and Leon are, like _together_ together? I didn’t know that! I thought you and Rebecca were like a thing, man! I didn’t know you liked men!”

The older man shook his head as Damian tried to process this whole new information. He looked back at Leon, who was hiding in his jacket, face a bright red. Brown eyes made contact with blue eyes, reminding the owner of said eyes of what he brought on to himself. The brunette playfully glared at his boyfriend from over top of his jacket collar, as if he was mad that the other was not coming to his rescue. Chris flashed him a deviant smile and winked, telling him that he was not coming to his rescue this time.

They landed in Colorado two days later, stopping in various hotels along the way as well as an airport to refuel the chopper. Damian still pestered Chris about him and Leon while Nadia and Rebecca teased Leon about him and Chris. They even teased him when they knocked on his and Chris’s door and he answered wearing one of Chris’s shirts. Nadia took a picture for blackmailing purposes, but mysteriously lost her phone later that day. It later showed up in her and Rebecca’s shared room wiped completely clean of everything except her contacts the next day. Leon flashed her a deviant grin when they boarded the plane, responding to her accusations with “I don’t know” or “Who could have done that?”

Once they got out of the plane, they checked in another hotel. This one had a small restaurant attached at the bottom floor. They saw a man in a white lab coat and briefcase standing outside of the restaurant. He looked to be about in his forties and would alternate between looking down at his watch and looking at something on his phone. His eyes fell on Rebecca and yelled for her attention. Rebecca smiled and waved excitedly, running over to hug the older man. They embraced before Becca brought him over to greet everyone else. Only Chris and Leon followed, Chris’s team choosing to stay on the plane.

“Chris, Leon. This is Professor Callahan, from California State University. He used to be a scientist for the US Government. He was also apart of the research team that developed a cure for the first T-Virus.” Rebecca explained.

Chris and Leon both shook the man’s hand when he offered it to them. Chris introduced himself and Leon, explaining who they were and what organizations they worked for. The man nodded, saying that he had heard of both of them from Rebecca. He knew about Leon especially due to having friends and connections in the DSO. The BSAA agent insisted that they get inside and talk business over a drink or lunch. The good professor agreed, leading the way into the restaurant, explaining that he had rented the whole area out so that they could speak in private. Rebecca laughed, making a comment about being paid well at the university if he could afford to do all that.

From afar, Maria watched as the group made their way into the restaurant before making her way to the hotel part of it around back. She made sure to avoid any detection from the remaining BSAA Agents on the plane. Hearing the sounds of a small convoy approaching, she told the members of said convoy to keep their distance until she gave the signal. She continued into the hotel, the opening door hitting little bells hanging above it. The receptionist beamed, welcoming Maria to their establishment before asking if she had made reservations for a room ahead of time. Maria shrugged off her jacket before leaping over the desk and snapping the poor girl’s neck. She made her way to the bathrooms and waited.

Inside the restaurant, a waitress brought the group some drinks as well as a basket of bread. Chris and Leon idly picked at the bread, watching the two professors transfer information from Rebecca’s laptop onto a spare thumb drive Callahan had brought with him. They verbally exchanged information as well, trying to figure out what the pattern was for all the attacks. Most of them had happened around the great lakes, while others seemed to have no correlation with one another. By the time their appetizers showed up, Leon had already halfway finished his second glass of water and needed to go to the bathroom. Chris told him that he should have went before they left, but Leon explained that he didn’t have to go to the bathroom then. He told the older male that he would be right back.

Maria hid in one of the stalls, listening as the one next to her opened and then locked. She was sure it wasn’t the waiter she had killed on her way in here. The boy told her that she was not allowed in here and tried to escort her out. He would have made a scene had she not slit his throat. She heard what sounded like someone urinating, confirming that it was not the kid she had killed on her way in here with his blood splattering the floor. . She was surprised that the brunette hadn’t just hit one of the urinals outside of the stalls. Or noticed the puddle of blood that had accumulated in the first stall on his way in here. Wasn’t he supposed to be more paranoid and cautious than this? His obliviousness just made her job that much easier.

Once Leon finished his business, he opened the stall door and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. After that was said and done as well, Leon went over to the hand dryer, but noticed something odd about the stall closest to the door. Was that…blood on the floor? Raising a brow, the brunette moved closer to examine the stall. Sure enough, there was a puddle of blood. Drawing his gun, he carefully pushed the door opened with his foot. The sight before him horrified him.

Inside there was a kid, who could not have been older than twenty, dressed in staff uniform with his throat slit. Blood poured from his opened throat, blank eye staring upward at the ceiling and a knife embedded in the other green eye. Someone had just killed this kid and plunged the knife into his eye socket to prevent him from changing. Who would do such a thing? Had they been followed by one of Arias’ men?

Leon was about to run out of the bathroom until an arm wrapped around his throat from behind, squeezing and cutting off his air supply. The brunette thrashed in the other person’s grasp, kicking at the doors and knocking over the trashcans in order to make as much noise as possible. He then threw his head back, trying to crash the back of his skull into his attacker’s face. A satisfied crunch told him that he had just broken the person’s nose. They loosened his grip, but then slammed his head into the nearest stall door. This cut open his eyebrow, causing blood to dribble down the side of his face. The hand tightened in his hair, the other arm coming around to put him in a headlock once more. The hand in his hair joined the other and squeezed. Black spots played at the corners of his vision as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. He threw back a weak elbow, but it had no effect. Within minutes he slumped against his attacker into unconsciousness.

Maria grunted as the brunette fell against her. If she did not have the enhanced strength and speed or regenerative healing, Leon probably would have put up more of a fight. Probably would have won too. She held her nose until it melded back into place, the cut there healing instantly. Giving herself one more once over in the mirror before bending down to hoist the brunette over her shoulder. She spoke a command into the communication link in her ear, a smile gracing her lips at the sound of Diego jumping out of the trunk shook the ground under his feet. She hurried out of the hotel with her hostage in order to avoid the incoming fire.

Chris looked toward the direction of the bathrooms, wondering what the hell was taking Leon so damn long. His attention was then drawn outside when he heard the sounds of a convoy of trucks coming their way. There were three of them, all painted black. One unloaded a small army of men while another unloaded a Tyrant who held a machine gun in his hands. Chris hollered for Rebecca and Callahan to duck for cover just in time. The monstrosity outside opened fire, Chris ducking behind a pillar and Rebecca and Callahan ducking behind a thick table. The bullets ripped through everything, including the waitress who was just trying to drop off their food. Callahan screamed and cradled his arm, a stray bullet ripping through his shoulder. Rebecca held her ears. Chris looked back to the bathrooms. Where the hell was Leon? He hoped he wasn’t still back there. He would surely be dead by now if he was. Maybe he had heard the noises and ducked for cover as well.

When the gunfire ceased, Chris pulled out his own gun and began firing at random, successfully killing several soldiers in the process. He saw the blonde women from Mexico and nearly began shooting at her, until he noticed she was carrying something. Or rather carrying someone. Brown eyes widened in shock when he realized just who the woman was carrying. He lowered his weapon, too shocked to move. No, how had she gotten ahold of him?

“LEON!” Chris screamed, watching as she carried the unconscious brunette into the nearest truck.

Once inside the truck, Maria rallied their soldiers, telling them that they had what they came for and that it was time to go. She unceremoniously dropped Leon on the ground, securing his wrists in a pair of handcuffs before using a chain to secure the handcuffs to the pole underneath of the seats. Sitting down on the seat, she reported to Arias that the had apprehended the brunette and were on their way back to base. Arias smiled, and congratulating her on a job well done, but asked about Chambers and Redfield. She said Diego had opened fire upon the restaurant and if they had survived it was by pure luck. Arias gave an annoyed sound, saying that even if they did survive, their time was limited. He would kill them himself if necessary. She nodded before shutting off her communication link. The blonde frowned and cursed once she realized that the brunette had a cut above his eyebrow. Arias would not be pleased with damaged merchandise.

She pulled a syringe from the medic’s kit next to her. Making sure it was a sedative and not something else, she injected the liquid via Leon’s neck. She looked down into the box, seeing that there were several more sedatives for the remainder of their trip. Good, that should ensure that Mr. Kennedy stayed unconscious until they reached their destination. The last thing they needed was a rogue DSO Agent causing them issues.

* * *

Hours later, Arias straightened out the fork on the table in front of him. He was dressed in his white suit, looking around at the wedding reception he had recreated with pride. Everything was perfect and exactly like that day to a T. From the lavender flowers a top of the arch, to the white lace tablecloths. Even the centerpieces, that comprised of sand, seashells, and white candles on the tables. Their guests rattled and growled inside their boxes, rumbling them and the chairs they were sitting on top of. Arias had successfully recreated his and Seth’s wedding day inside of one of the rooms with the large computer monitors all around the walls. The screens played the scenery and ocean view on loop in the backdrop, adding purple pedals falling through the air for effect. Even the floor played a hologram of the meadow like grass blowing in the wind. All that was missing was his beloved partner.

As if on cue, Maria as well as several soldiers, came through the front door, Leon within her grasp. The brunette had been stripped of his old clothes, now dressed in an exact replica of the tuxedo Seth wore on their wedding day. Arias gave a nod, telling the blonde to place Leon in his chair. She dragged the brunette over to his seat at the large table, being careful not to dirty his white suit. Once he was in the seat, she handcuffed his hands together once more. She eyed the butterfly suture above his brow. Arias approached the table, grimacing at the suture. He then asked what she had done.

“Necessary force. He would not come without a fight, Glenn. I apologize.” She said with a bow.

Arias caressed Leon’s face, earning a groan from the unconscious brunette. Redfield’s first name slipping through his lips, telling him that he needed five more minutes. The sound caused Arias’ frown to deepen. His anger almost caused him to lash out at Maria, hand itching to strike the blonde. He refrained, instead telling her to leave them. That she had a job to do and had no time to stand around and do nothing. The blonde bowed again before making her exit, leaving Arias alone with Leon. He petted the soft brown locks, thumb running over the cut above his brow. Leon flinched away from the touch, telling “Chris” to knock it off. Arias growled, the unfamiliar sound awaking Leon almost instantly.

Blue eyes looked around wildly, trying to take in his surroundings. Glenn Arias stood above him, a hand wound tightly in his brown locks. Leon growled, wanting to punch the man in his smug face, but finding himself unable to. Looking down, he realized he was cuffed to the chair he was sitting on. He also realized he was in a suit that was not his own. How the hell did he get here? And why was he wearing a white tuxedo? The sound of his struggles aroused the undead in the boxes at the other tables, causing them to move around violently on their chairs. What the hell was going on? Where the hell was he?

“Awake at last, my dear boy? I’ve missed you.” Arias said, hand moving from the brunette’s hair to caress his cheek.

Leon jerked backward, “What do you want, Arias? What is all this?” he asked.

Arias tilted his head, “Why, my dear, do you not recognize our wedding? Even our friends and family are here.” He explained, gesturing to the growling and snarling boxes.

Blue eyes narrowed in anger and confusion, demanding to know why he was here. What did this man want with him? Arias got down on one knee, holding Leon’s face in his hands. He explained that they were here to celebrate their special day. That the gods had brought him back to him so that they could redo their special day without the fear of being killed. Leon shook his head, trying to figure out what the hell Arias was talking about. He took the cuffs off of Leon. A big mistake on his part, due to the fact that Leon was free to get up and punch Arias in the face. Arias caught the brunette’s wrist, twisting it until he was pressed up against the wall, arm wrenched behind his back.

Arias chuckled, “Leon S. Kennedy. DSO’s top agent and Redfield’s little lover. One of the survivors of Raccoon City and one of Umbrella’s most hated enemies. And an enemy of the Los illuminados Cult. A pleasure to finally meet you in person after watching you for so long.”

Leon said nothing, trying to twist his way out of Arias’ grip. He kicked up one foot and then the other before running up the wall and flipping over Arias’ head. The sudden motion startled the older man, causing him to release Leon’s arm. The brunette landed on the table in a crouch, knocking over several glasses and centerpieces. Arias regained composure, hands behind his back as he commended Leon on his impressive moves. The brunette released a battle cry before launching himself at the other man. His kick aimed at Arias’ chest did not stick as the man snatched him out of the air by his ankle before throwing him toward the one corner of the room. Leon tumbled but caught himself before his head could crash into the screen behind him. Arias was on him in an instant, pinning him against the wall.

“It’s not a coincidence that we met,” Arias growled into his ear, “it’s fate.”

The screen perpendicular to them blanked out before showing Arias and his husband as well as their friends on his wedding day. Leon’s eyes widened in shock, looking at a man against Arias’ hip. Arias’ husband looked like an older version of Leon. Almost like a clone. He was unable to peel his eyes from the screen. Arias confirmed that the man on the screen was his husband. That Leon looked just like him. Leon asked where the older man thought he was going with this. Arias released the brunette informing him that he was redoing the wedding, but this time with Leon. He would rewrite the past. The man made his way to another box sitting on the end of the longer table, pulling something that he could not see out of it with a hiss.

Arias turned around, “Leon,” he began, holding a dismembered arm in his hands, “meet Seth.” He said, holding it up proudly.

Leon looked at it in horror. Arias removed the wedding band from the dead arm’s ring finger, telling the younger man that they were going to be so happy together. He approached Leon, causing the brunette to stand and press himself up further against the wall. The gray-haired man snatched Leon’s left wrist, trying to force the ring on his finger. Leon swung at the man again but missed as Arias leaned back away from the attack. He back handed the brunette, sending the younger crashing into one of the monitors. The force of his head colliding with the screen smashing the glass, causing it to flicker wildly.

Immediately Arias cried out, rushing to the brunette’s side apologizing profusely, but calling him Seth instead of Leon. Arias then stood and turned away, sobbing crying. Leon held his cheek, looking back at the other in disbelief. This man was absolutely out of his god damn mind!

Arias turned back to him, pointing at him, “On second thought…I’m going to replace your arm with Seth’s. Maybe that will change your mind about me?” he suggested.

Leon felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. Was this man serious right now? Arias approached him again, but Leon moved away. Arias called him “Seth” again, but Leon did not stop. He flipped one of the tables and booked it toward one end of the room. Arias hollered, telling him to stop this nonsense. The agent could see what appeared to be a door, using his hands to try and pry it open. Why the hell wasn’t it opening?! A glass crashed next to his head, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Arias screamed obscenities at him, telling him that they could be happy together if he would just give in.

“I’ll be happier when I’m not sharing a room with a madman! When I’m back with Chris!” Leon hollered back.

Arias hollered at the sound of Redfield’s name, charging at the younger. Leon maneuvered out of the way, making sure Arias ran face first into the wall. As soon as Arias touched the wall, it opened allowing Leon to make his escape. On the other side of the wall was a mix of a laboratory and a surgical room. Another door stood opposite of the one he just came through, his clothes and weapons sitting on the examination table not too far away. Before he could make a grab for them, an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. Anesthetic Gas flooded his nostrils and throat, making him feel like he was moving through molasses. His eyes fluttered as they fought to stay open. A couple more breaths of the gas and he was sent sprawling to the floor.

Arias stood over him, tank and mask in hand, tears in his eyes, “If you won’t love me willingly, I’ll force you to love me.” He said, grabbing the brunette by the front of his tuxedo.

He lifted the younger up off of the floor before throwing him on to the medical table. Shackles were tightened around his wrists and ankles. One snapped shut tight around his throat, not enough to cut off his oxygen, but enough to keep him in place. He winced, blue eyes struggling to not only stay awake but to adjust to the bright spotlight overhead. Arias said that he thought about infecting Leon but decided against it. He then thought about using a Plaga to control his mind, but he knew the brunette was immune, having read the DSO’s record on him. For now, Arias would keep him as he was. They could consummate their love right here and right now. That Leon would learn to love him.

“I don’t love you. I will never love you.” Leon ground out.

Arias caressed his face once more, “After tonight, you will. I will mark you and let everyone, including that fool Redfield, know exactly who you belong to.” He growled, removing his own jacket as he climbed on to the table on top of Leon.

‘Chris, where the hell are you?’ Leon thought, feeling his shirt being ripped open.

* * *

Little did Arias know, Chris and Rebecca as well as the rest of their team were already in New York. On the plane, they had managed to send Callahan on his way while also figuring out Arias’ plans. Rebecca even figured out the triggers of the virus as well as a stable cure. Arias planned to attack the city where he was located: New York. The Big Apple was so full of activity that it would be no issue for Arias to spread the virus throughout New York City. They figured out a way to stop it before it could spread too far. D.C. was able to deduce that, since the virus was a gas, it contained chemicals that made it flammable. Their solution? Blow it up via a controlled explosion.

Rebecca figured that Arias had an abundance of the cure stashed somewhere within the penthouse, enough to cure the entire city, so that would be their first stop. It was also their top priority because no doubt if Arias was there, he had Leon there with him. Chris was even more motivated to thwart the older man’s plans if it meant saving Leon. The BSAA worried nonstop since the brunette’s capture, wondering what horrors his love must be going through. Part of Chris’s brain thought of the worst scenarios. What if Arias infected Leon and was dissecting him? What if he was performing unspeakable experiments and mutating the brunette? His brain even thought of the possibility of Leon being raped by the elder. Chris loaded his gun and cocked it, causing Rebecca to place a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“We’ll get him back, Chris. I promise.” Rebecca said.

Chris nodded, brown eyes full of determination, anger and hatred, “I know.”

He lost too many people he cared about because of people like Arias. He was not going to lose Leon too.


	3. Final Countdown

His pants laid forgotten on the floor as his legs hung limply over the older man’s shoulder, body bent almost in half. His jacket had been removed as well, his shirt laying in tattered around and underneath him on the table. Leon laid unmoving as Arias moved within him, thrusting into him like his life depending on it. He fought so hard to stay awake, but the gas was starting to overpower his senses. Arias kissed him again, telling him how beautiful he looked like this. The man continued to call him Seth and the brunette was half tempted to wrap his teeth around the man’s Adam’s Apple and tear through the flesh like an undead. Unfortunately, he could not even focus on moving his legs away from the man’s shoulders. God, his limbs felt like they were loaded with lead.

There was a doctor or scientist in the room with them. He stood off to the side, mask and tank of gas in hand in case Leon became too aware. The little man would give Leon another hit of the gas if Arias thought the brunette looked too stubborn or too awake. The gray-haired man could not afford to have the younger man cut and run on him yet. His plans were not finished, and it was not like he was going to let his young lover leave him. Arias came deep within him, causing Leon to groan in pain at the feeling of heat painting his insides.

Arias’ lips hovered over his own, “Do you love me now, Seth?” he asked, gently kissing Leon’s lips.

The brunette’s teeth snagged his lower lip and bit down hard, drawing blood. Arias screamed, punching the younger in the face. Leon simply laughed maniacally, apologizing and then asking what the older man’s name was again. Arias roared, telling the man beneath him to stop fighting and to just submit. Leon laughed, head rolling against the table. Arias ordered the doctor to hit him with the gas again. The doctor hesitantly moved toward the table, placed the mask over Leon’s face and squeezed the handle. With a hiss, the gas flooded Leon’s airway once more. Once it was enough, the mask left Leon’s face, tongue hanging out of his mouth lazily.

Blue eyes looked up at Arias, “Holy shit! You’re finally halfway decent looking!” the brunette said while giggling madly.

Arias growled before stuffing himself back into his pants. This side of his beloved annoyed him and therefore no longer entertained him. It also killed his arousal, if only just a little bit. He told the doctor that that was enough with the gas for today. When the doctor asked what they should do with the boy, Arias said to keep him restrained. He would come back when the gas was out of the younger’s system. That it was only to be used when Arias was not in the room. The man knew it had been a bad idea to use it on the brunette in the first place. It was anesthetic gas for Christ’s sake! The boy would not break if he could feel nothing at all! It didn’t make him weak and helpless, it made him even more cocky and obnoxious. Maybe he should have taken his chances with the Plaga and then cured the man afterward.

Leon watched as the man went to an assortment of test-tubes and beakers along the examination table. Arias looked as though he was going through each and every one in order to find one suitable for this situation. The older man growled, slamming a fist down on the table in frustration. He could not bring himself to infect the brunette with any of his experiments. He stood overtop of the table, sobbing once again about he could not hurt his beloved. The DSO Agent rolled his eyes, saying it was a little too late for that. Arias stroked the brown locks lovingly as he asked Leon, or Seth, if he remembered the good times before he had been ripped away from him.

“You know I don’t, because I’m not Seth.” Leon ground out between clenched teeth.

Arias’ hand tightened in the brown tresses, yanking Leon’s head in an uncomfortable direction. The younger male’s lower extremities began to ache, his ass feeling sore as all hell. Great, now the gas was wearing off and he could feel everything. Arias suggested that they attached Seth’s arm in place of his own once more, to which Leon said that doing so would not change his feelings or his mind-set towards the older man. He pulled away, caressing the inside of Leon’s thigh as he explained his “Master Plan”.

“I’m hitting the reset button on the world. My merchandise, my BOWs, are the right tool for the job. And then, when I’ve eradicated the rest of the world, when even your beloved Redfield, DSO, and company fall to the virus, it will be just you and I and our friends and family. Hell, maybe I’ll even let you keep Redfield as a pet, if that would make you happy.”

Leon growled, “You’re a sick son of a bitch, Arias. Chris and Rebecca will stop you. I will stop you.”

The hand on his thigh tightened as Arias chuckled darkly, asking him how he planned to do that. That Leon was not going to be released until after Arias fulfilled his plan. So, he advised the younger male to abandon all hopes of joining his friends and helping them with their feeble crusade. The gray-haired man looked down at his watch, informing the other that the aesthetic gas should be wearing off soon and that they had time for one more session before Glenn had to leave and oversee his plan in motion. Leon struggled against his bindings as Arias pulled himself from his pants before thrusting into the brunette rapidly. Leon yelped, feeling his insides tearing at the intrusion. Chris was never this rough with him, even when they decided to get rough. Blue eyes watered at the stinging and burning pain within him. Teeth bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. He would not scream for this man and he would not beg this man.

He would not let this man break him.

* * *

 

Chris had taken down the last infected dog, watching as a grenade blew the highway and deceased animal to Hell. When they had landed, the BSAA issued vehicles had been waiting for them. Nadia and D.C. stuck to the plane, providing the remaining team with air support. Rebecca and Damian had taken the jeep and Chris had taken the motorcycle. They had blown two tankers up already and had just moved on to the last one when the dogs jumped out of the back of the truck guarding the tanker. Had Damian not moved in time, the Hellhounds surely would have taken his head. Luckily, him and Rebecca made it unscathed while Chris led the dogs away. Judging by the whooping and hollering in his ear, Becca and Damian had blown up the last tanker with Arias’ associate inside.

A sigh of relief escaped Chris. Good, the tankers were all incapacitated and Arias was nearly defeated. All that was left was to find the cure, save Leon and apprehend Arias. Rebecca’s voice was telling them that she had triangulated the exact location of Arias’ hideout. The motorcycle’s engine roared to life as the raven-haired male rode it to the location. With determination in his heart, Chris rode through hordes of the undead to the tower in which Arias resided. Chris was about to report in to tell Becca that he was already here, until his phone suddenly began vibrating within his pocket. With a raised brow, Chris pulled the device out, his heart suddenly thumping at the name on the Caller ID.

“Leon! Are you alright? Where are you?” Chris answered, dismounted the vehicle before making his way inside the building.

His answer was the sound of crazed laughter in his ear, “Guess again Redfield.”

Chris growled, “Arias. What have you done with Leon? I swear if you’ve hurt him…”

Again, Arias laughed. The older man informed the BSAA Agent that he had not infected the brunette with any strain of virus, if that was what he had been worried about. Nor did he feed him to any infected either. No, instead the brunette was lying peacefully in the Medical Bay, probably sleeping off the effects of the Aesthetic Gas. Or was still too exhausted after their coupling and was resting.

“You bastard!” Chris hollered, taking his anger out on the nearest zombie.

The BSAA jeep pulled up behind out front, running down two more zombies when it parked. Damian and Rebecca exited the vehicle, watching Chris’s retreating form make its way inside Arias’ building. Arias was in his ear, telling the other that yes, they may have destroyed his virus, but without the cure all hope was lost. Especially if they could not deliver it to the populace in twenty minutes. After that, the virus would become permanent. Chris looked down at his watch, setting the timer to twenty minutes. Arias challenged him, asking which task would he choose; save his precious lover or risk Leon’s life and pursue the cure instead? Either way, if Chris did not act fast enough, Leon would not be here by the time he got up here. With that, Arias ended the call.

“Shit!” Chris hollered.

“Chris! What’s the plan, man?” Damian asked as he and Becca finally caught up to him.

Chris explained the situation. They had twenty minutes to locate the cure and disperse it throughout the city or else the virus would be irreversible. They also had to find Leon and Arias before then or else Arias would take the brunette and run again. Damian cursed, asking what they would do first. Chris told them that they would split up. He ordered the duo to locate the cure. Since Becca was so good with technology, she could figure out a way to find the cure and disperse it throughout the city. Damian was strong and skilled enough to act as her bodyguard. If necessary, rally D.C. and Nadia to their location and load the cure in the plane to deliver it that way. He explained that he was going to locate Arias and Leon. No doubt that there would be zombies along the way, so he advised them to be careful and to watch each other’s backs.

Rebecca nodded while Damian saluted as they went their separate ways. Chris gripped his M4A1 closer to his chest, running up the steps to the higher levels of the safehouse. He prayed that Leon would be able to hold his own until Chris could get to him. If Arias was trying to move Leon out of the safehouse, Leon would be able to fight him off. Assuming he was not drugged out of his mind. The raven-haired man shut his eyes, hoping that wasn’t the case.

“Hold on, Leon. I’m coming.”

* * *

 

Leon laid on the examination table, eyes trained on the ceiling as the doctor checked his vitals. After the doctor gassed him, the agent played dead. He was able to control his breathing and heart-rate just enough to set the machine off. This sent the doctor into frantic mode, quickly undoing the straps to check for a pulse at his pulse points and trying to wake the other man up from his drug induced coma. The doctor worried that he may have used a little too much gas on the brunette and could not afford to have him die on him. Once the clasp around Leon’s throat released, the brunette punched the doctor. The hit sent the doctor sprawling to the floor, falling unconscious.

Hands gripped the table as he hoisted his body into a sitting position. Leon’s body swayed slightly, still being under the effects of the gas. Gripping the table, he allowed his feet to touch the floor, but had to steady himself so he would not end up on the floor next to the doctor. A groan escaped him as his head spun. Shit, they really did use too much gas on him. Once he was able to regain his composure, he made his way to the table with his belongs. He quickly stripped out of that ridiculous tuxedo and into his own clothes.

Just as he was putting on his thigh holster, the door to the lab began twisting and turning on its own. Blue eyes widened in fear as he unholstered his Sentinel Nine, holding it steady as he got into a crouch. He heard gunshots outside before it was quiet once more, not doing much to ease his paranoia. The door swung open, causing him to release warning shots at the floor. He heard a high-pitched scream as the intruder retreated back behind the door. Leon demanded to know who was there. Hands raised into a surrendering position as Damian and Rebecca emerged from behind the door. A sigh of relief left Leon’s lungs at the sight of his friends. Becca ran over and hugged him while Damian informed him that it looked like they found him first.

Leon gave them a confused look, “What do you mean you found me first? Where’s Chris?” he asked.

Becca explained that the original plan was for them to find the cure and to get it to the roof. Chris was supposed to rescue him before hunting down Arias. Since they had found Leon before Chris had, they would alert the man that he did not need to worry about finding the brunette. Leon shook his head, informing them that he would find Chris and help him. He told them to stick to the plan before asking which way he went. Damian pointing him in the direction Chris was while Becca read off Chris’s location to the exact point. According to her handheld device, the man was a couple floors above them. By the looks of the security cameras, Chris was fighting off a battalion of zombies. With a nod, Leon told them to be careful before making his way to the elevator. He kept his Nine level with the ground, ready for the hell that awaited him.

“I’m coming, Chris.”

* * *

 

Another zombie crumpled to the ground as Chris stabbed through its skull. Firing off a couple more rounds, Chris’s gun clicked, indicating that it was out of ammunition. With an annoyed grunt, he held off the incoming zombie by stabbing it in the middle while he removed the empty magazine from his gun. He quickly pulled out the full mag from his belt but had to fight off another zombie coming his way. Leaving his weapon impaled in the first zombie, he lifted the next one and slammed its head into the ground. Its skull exploded upon impact, rendering it dead. Ripping his gun out of the previous zombie’s middle, he used to the knife end of his weapon to slice it down before reloading his gun. More shots were fired as he mowed down more of the undead.

The sound of shuffling feet behind him told him that more were on the way. Brown eyes rolled in annoyance and exhaustion. Did this hell ever end? Before he could turn to fire at them, gunshots echoed throughout the corridor behind him, causing him to turn around in surprise. Leon emerged from the elevator, shooting down the two zombies behind Chris. The raven-haired man almost laughed, happy to see that his lover was alive and well. He approached the younger, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him on the lips. The brunette reciprocated, arms wrapping around the bigger man’s neck.

Leon pulled away, blue eyes staring into brown orbs, “Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a nightmare.”

Chris chuckled, “I’m just glad to see that you’re okay.” his smile melted into a concerned frown, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Before Leon could respond, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the elevator on the opposite end of the hallway stopping on this floor. With a soft “ding” the doors opened, unleashing another on slot of the undead. Taking in uneasy breaths, Chris and Leon turned to each other. Both held looks that were a mix of confidence and uncertainty. Leon canted his head at the horde, telling Chris that he would tell him what had happened to him after they killed the crowd. Chris nodded in agreement, both of them turning toward the horde.

The zombies charged, causing both men to begin shooting at them. In order to avoid being scratched or hit, Chris and Leon separated. This gave them more space to spread out the horde and take them down. Chris moved to the corridor perpendicular to the one they were in, leading a few his way. Leon shot the one nearest him in the head before spinning around to shoot the other behind him in the same manner. Another one grabbed his arm, causing him to lean away and shoot. He kept ducking and twisting away from his attackers, trapping another’s arm to act as a sort of shield from the others before putting that one down as well. Elbows flew, hitting the zombies in the face while he also shot at them. He felt a pressure on his leg. Blue eyes looked down to see a zombie attempt to bite his leg. Twisted his legs out of its grasp, he trapped its arm before shooting in in the face. He got down in a crouch and fired at the others.

Chris flung the oncoming zombie’s arm away from himself before flipping it over his back. He fired a single shot, scattering what was once its brains across the tiled floor. He fired off more shots, bullets cutting through undead flesh like a knife through butter.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the roof, Arias had a pilot prep the chopper for his and Leon’s departure. The man could not help but go over to the railing to admire his handiwork. The sounds of gunfire and emergency vehicles with their sirens brought a smile to his face. The air polluted with the smell of fire and brimstone. Smoke radiating from parts of the city as the people below fought off hordes of the undead. It would not be long until he and his love would leave this hellhole behind, off to their own world of happiness. Another explosion below made his smile even wider.

“Maybe this is what I’ve always wanted. The world in flames, where only the dead remain.”

All he would need to do was go back downstairs and retrieve his brunette beauty and they would be on their way. An alert on his watch drew his attention toward his wrist. He pressed the button and told the person on the other end to speak. The doctor’s panicked voice informed him that Leon had escaped.

Arias smashed the device on his wrist in anger.

* * *

 

Leon reloaded his nine, getting off a couple more shots. Another zombie made a grab for him, but he grabbed it by its skull and held it down on the ground. It struggled to get out of his hold, threatening to rip off his wrist. With a knee to the face, Leon sent the creature tumbling across the floor before shooting at the zombie behind him. When it moved and ducked down to reach for him, he grabbed that one and pinned it down on top of the other. He fired at more zombies, stopped to shoot the two beneath his knee, and then turned to shoot at the others. With a sweep of his leg, he knocked down another one, shot it before doing the same to two of its comrades. He turned on to his back and kept firing, slowly getting up into a crouch and then standing. His shots never stopped going.

Down the hall, Chris had a zombie trapped in his arm while he scooted crossed the floor and fired at more coming toward him. Another zombie got close enough to knock Chris’s gun out of his head, sending the BSAA Agent rolling across the floor. He got to his feet in time to fend off another undead. He landed two punches to his head before lifting it up and body slamming it. Spotting his gun not too far away from Leon’s feet, Chris hurried to pick it up and stand by Leon’s side.

“We’re running out of time. We need to find Becca and Damian and stop Arias. We only have,” Chris looked down at his watch, “ten minutes to fight off the rest of these things and go.”

“Split up. You find Arias, and I’ll rendezvous with Becca and Damian.” Leon hollered.

“No!” Chris hollered, “I am not losing you again. We do this together!”

“Chris…” Leon protested, but received a look that told him that the raven-haired man was having none of it.

They fought off the rest of the undead, watching as the last of the walking corpses crumpled to the floor. Chris grabbed a hold of Leon’s hand as they booked it down the hallway. Becca’s voice was suddenly in his ear, screaming and panicking. Gunfire could be heard in the background. They had found the cure on the roof but were currently pinned down by gunfire. Arias had opened fire upon them, stray bullets catching Damian in the chest through his vest. She had managed to override the security on the door in order to hold Arias off, but they were trapped. Chris told them to stay put and that they would be there in no time.

* * *

 

Arias stood outside of the mini laboratory that contained his cure, proud to have scared Chambers enough to lock herself and the BSAA Agent inside. They were like trapped mice with no where left to go. He placed a small device on the doors, pulling out a trigger. No doubt Redfield had found his beloved by now. All Arias had to do was wait for the brute to bring the brunette to him.

As if on cue, the door to the roof flew open, Redfield and Leon barreling through it. Arias gave a look of disgust at the sight of the two holding hands. How dare that BSAA bastard touch his Seth? Redfield called Arias name, telling him that it was over. Arias smiled, holding up the trigger to the explosive on the door that Chambers and the soldier were behind. He told the duo to stop right where they were, any closer and the professor and soldier would be dead.

“It’s over Arias. You’ve got nowhere left to go. Put the trigger down and come quietly.” Chris hollered.

Arias smiled, telling Redfield that he had plenty of places to go. The Bahamas, Canada, hell, even overseas. Him and his beloved Seth could go anywhere they wanted. He then told Chris that he was in no position to be making demands, that Arias was the one holding all the cards in his hand. Speaking of which, he held out a hand to Leon. He told them that if Leon came with him willingly, then he would consider not blowing up the cure and their friends. Chris told him that there was no way in hell that that was going to happen, causing Arias to chuckle. He would foolishly sacrifice the cure for one man? Pathetic.

“Come to me, my dear boy.” Arias said, moving his hand.

Leon looked conflicted. On one hand, he would be stuck with Arias for god only knew how long. On the other, if he surrendered, there was a slight possibility that he would not blow up the cure and it would allow the BSAA to cure the city. The brunette did not trust the man either way, but what choice did they have? Leon stepped forward, causing Chris to press a hand on his chest to stop him. Leon held the elder’s wrist, asking him what choice they had. Chris then gripped the brunette by his biceps, not letting him move.

“Leon, I’m not losing you. Not again.” Chris said, cupping Leon’s cheek.

Blue eyes looked into his own, “Chris, if I don’t go with him, not only will we lose our friends, but we’ll lose the cure. My life isn’t worth theirs.” Leon begged.

Chris didn’t hear him, “Leon, what if he’s lying? What if the second he gets his hands on you, he blows the cure anyway? Your sacrifice would be for nothing.”

“Tick. Tock.” Arias called, reminding them that they had limited time left.

Chris looked into those pleading blue eyes once more before taking a protective stance in front of him. He asked Arias for a wager, causing the gray-haired man to tilt his head in curiosity. If the older man could beat him in a round of Gun-Kata, then he could have Leon without a fight, be a free man, and blow the cure. If Chris won, Leon stayed, the cure and their friends were secure, and Arias was a dead man. Arias asked if the man was serious, to which Chris asked if he was scared to lose. The older man thought about it, before saying “What the hell” and throwing the trigger to his pilot. He pulled out his Glock 18C, turning the safety off. He would humor Redfield in his final moments, it was not like the soldier was going to win. Plus, he would have the opportunity to kill Redfield while Leon watched.

Leon begged Chris not to do this, not for his own life, that they were nearly out of time. Chris held up a hand, his mind was made up. He told the brunette to take cover, but Arias told them that Leon was to watch from the safety of the helicopter. Leon looked to Chris with a look of uncertainty, the raven-haired male nodding for him to go as he pulled out his own weapon. The brunette pulled Chris down towards him by his shirt, kissing him fully on the mouth. Arias made a sound of disgust; demanding Leon get his ass to the chopper right now. Leon pulled away, asking the older man if he was sure that he knew what he was doing.

“I’m always sure.” Chris asked with a confident smile.

“No, you’re not. Just…don’t die, Chris. There’s too much on the line. I hope you know what you’re doing.” Leon said, before making his way to the chopper.

Chris knew exactly what he was doing. Leon hadn’t realized it yet but hopefully he would soon. While Chris distracted Arias, Leon would be able to get the trigger for the explosive away from the pilot and spare Becca and Damian. That would just leave the problem of Glenn Arias.

“I hope you’re ready to die, Redfield.” Arias said, cocking his gun.

It wouldn’t be him who would die this day. 


	4. What Are You Fighting For?

Knuckles turned white as Rebecca gripped her tablet tighter, watching the scene unfold just outside. Her other hand held on to Damian’s hand, who clutched at his bleeding chest. He was still breathing luckily, but he was losing a lot of blood. His eyes were too preoccupied by the events as well, rooting for his captain. Rebecca squeezed his hand reassuringly, to which the other returned. He told her that Chris was one of BSAA’s best shots. If anyone could win in a round of Gun-Kata, it was Chris. The woman nodded, hoping that Damian was right. She needed to have more faith in the eldest Redfield, but a part of her still worried for their safety.

Outside, the helicopter door slide shut, effectively locking Leon inside of the vehicle. He turned to glance at the pilot, who held the trigger in his hands and warned him about not trying any funny business. The brunette’s eyes widened in realization. That’s why Chris was so adamant about this plan; he knew Leon would be skilled enough to get the trigger away from the pilot while Chris distracted Arias. Biting his lip, he turned back to the action that was about to unfold outside. He would not strike out just yet. He would wait for the pilot to get too into the fight to notice Leon stealing the trigger away from him. Or too distracted to defend himself from the DSO Agent.

Leon just hoped he wouldn’t get too into the fight himself. His worrisome side and love for Chris would be his own downfall if he did.

Arias readied his weapon, confident about his certain win. He asked Redfield if he remembered the rules of engagement. His answer was a round of bullets flying through the air, causing him to duck for cover. Arias peaked up but did not see where Redfield had disappeared to. Where the hell was he? Glenn fired blindly back, shooting at the random in hopes of hitting his enemy before ducking back down. The other man fired off more shots before the M4 clicked, indicating that the weapon must have been empty. His suspicions had been confirmed when he heard a voice shout “Shit!” from around the corner of the wall. Arias fired some more shots at the sound of another weapon being loaded.

Chris loaded his Beretta, careful not to make too much noise and blow his cover. By the sounds of it, Arias was in the middle of reloading his Glock. This gave Chris enough time to sneak around the maze of railings and sneak up on his opponent. Unfortunately, he was just a step too late, ducking out of the way in time to avoid getting shot in the face. More gunshots rained down on him, causing Chris to tuck and roll away from Arias. He fired his own shots, but the older man had been too quick. Arias fired blindly, his shots missing Chris. They laid on the ground, rolling away from their shots. It was not long until they were chasing each other in a circle, firing at each other’s feet.

Arias took to the ground, rolling towards Redfield while avoiding his shoots. He threw an elbow into Chris’s arm, knocking the weapon off aim as the bullet missed him completely. Chris knocked the other man down, climbing on top of him with his gun level with Arias’ face. The older man recovered long enough to aim the other’s weapon toward the ground next to him. A satisfied smirk crossed Arias’ face when Chris’s Berretta clicked, now out of ammo. A foot to the shoulder caused Chris to land hard on his back, Arias pinning him down with his knee. The raven-haired male held the other’s wrist so that the Glock fired several shots away from them.

They rolled around on the ground, desperately trying to wrestle the remaining gun out of the other’s grasp. Chris was the victor, turning to shoot at Arias. The older man knocked Chris’s legs out from under him again, climbing on top to deliver some blows of his own. This resulted in the younger male throwing the elder off of his form, sending Arias tumbling away from him. More shots were fired, Arias skillfully ducking away from them. He reached into Chris’s boot and pulled the other’s tactical knife out. Arm swung wildly, trying to plunge cold metal into warm flesh. Chris fired off the last of the Glock’s ammunition while also trying to avoid being sliced open. Finally having enough of this, Chris wrapped his arms around the older man’s middle. Once his arms were tight enough, he charged them both towards one of the railings, throwing them over it and on to the thick glass skylight. The glass cracked threateningly underneath of their combined weight.

The pilot was so engrossed in the battle happening outside, he did not notice Leon sneaking up behind him with some thick rope. Kicking the trigger out of the pilot’s grasp, the brunette threw the rope over the other man’s neck and pulled it taunt, effectively cutting off the man’s air supply. The other man thrashed in his grasp, clawing at the rope around his neck as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. Leon held firm, not letting go until the man’s thrashing weakened and then stopped completely. After letting the unconscious man drop to the ground, Leon unlocked the helicopter door, dragging the man out with him. He then made his way over to the lab door in order to free Becca and Damian. Fists banged against it, telling Becca that it was him. After it unlocked, he pried the door open. He told the duo to use the helicopter to escape with the cure while he helped Chris.

With a nod, Damian leaned against Becca as they took cover. The BSAA plane landed, Nadia jumping out to help load the cure into the other vehicle. She checked over Damian, but he insisted that he was okay to fly the chopper. Once they loaded most of it into the helicopter, Becca and Damian took off to disperse it to the city. Nadia loaded several tanks into their own vehicle before she retreated back to her own plane, telling D.C. to provide air support for their friends before circling back around for Chris and Leon.

Arias went to land a blow to the other’s face. Chris defended himself with a knee to Arias’ skull, sending the man away from him. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll on them as they both shakily got back up onto their feet. A laugh escaped the elder, telling the raven-haired man that he was a fighter, just like his little Leon. Brown eyes narrowed at him as he continued on, saying that once he was done here, he would make a sex slave out of Leon. Torturing him day-in and day-out, pounding into him until the brunette forgot his own name. Redfield would be nothing but a distant memory to the younger. Chris growled, landing a vicious blow to Arias’ temple. The man stumbled backward, narrowly avoiding the next hit that came his way. The two exchanged blows, blocking and ducking away from each other while they were at it.

Leon went to help Chris, but was tackled to the ground by the pilot, who had somehow regained consciousness. At first, the brunette thought the other man had turned into an undead, but when the man started cursing and calling him names, he realized that was not the case. The man jumped on top of him, trying to punch him in the face. Leon bucked enough to send the man off. A flip into a kick sent the pilot further towards the edge of the roof. With a spin kick to the side of the head, the pilot was knocked out once more. Leon dragged him over to the lab doors before locking the man inside. He tied the rope around the door handles for good measure.

Chris twisted away from Arias as the man tried to choke him from behind. Arias kicked Chris’s leg, but the other man slide low and tried to knock Arias’ legs out from under him. A knee connected with Chris’s face, but he recovered in time to avoid another hit. The younger man flipped them over and they rolled until Chris was over top of Arias. His fist tried to connect with Arias’ head, but he missed and hit the glass underneath, causing another crack to appear. Arias flipped Chris over his back and immediately pounced on him, landing blow after blow. Chris’s head bounced off the glass, cracking it even more. Arias released a roar of anger and punched Chris again, sending his skull through the glass. Before another hit could render him unconscious, hands went under Aria’s arms and flipped him over Chris’s head and into the hole in the skylight. Glass shattering and Arias’ screams filled the air as he fell to his death.

The sounds of glass crashing nearly stopped Leon’s heart as he rushed over to the skylight. Relief washed over him as Chris looked up at him from his kneeling position on the none broken window pane. Leon went to the other side to help Chris climb over the railing, telling the elder that he scared him half to death. Chris chuckled, informing Leon that he told him he would win. The brunette asked where Arias went, to which the other just looked toward the hole in the glass. They could see the giant blood splatter that was Arias hundreds of floors down. Chris leaned on Leon for support as they waited for the BSAA plane to circle back around to pick them up.

On the ground level, Arias could faintly see his beloved brunette helping that bastard Redfield off of the window. How dare they be allowed happiness while he was constantly denied? The sounds of giant footsteps met his ears, causing Arias to turn his head towards the direction of the sound. A smile graced his lips as Diego looked down upon him.

“Diego…the final stage…unleash it.” Arias commanded.

The last thing he heard before his rebirth was the sounds of metal clanging to the ground as Diego transformed them both. Tentacles wrapped around him as he and Diego became one entity.

* * *

 

Leon helped Chris limp off to the side, trying to flag down their ride off this rooftop. Chris had asked about Rebecca and Damian, to which Leon reassured him that they had made it out of here and were dispersing the cure as they speak. Chris looked at his watch, glad to see that they had made it with under two minutes to spare. A kiss was planted on to Leon’s lips, momentarily surprising the younger. Chris pulled away, staring into those deep blue eyes as he leaned his forehead against the other’s. It was finally over. Arias had been defeated and New York would be cured.

Their celebration was short-lived however. There was something rumbling below them. Leon asked if Chris could hear that, confusion on his features. Chris nodded, looking around to try and pinpoint the source of the sound. It sounded large, and now that he thought about it, he had not seen the Tyrant since Colorado. Did they forget about the Tyrant? Was it even still alive? He got his answer in the form of claws grasping the walls in which Chris had previously been helped out of. Leon tensed against him in fear. 

A hideous beast reared its big ugly head in their direction, screaming “Redfield” as it climbed up and over. The two men backed away from the creature, shock evident on their features. Was that…Arias? How had he managed to survive long enough to mutate? Arias leapt over the wall, rumbling the ground beneath their feet. Giant arms and claws swung at them, causing them to duck and tumble away from his grasp. Chris stood in front of Leon’s defenseless form, trying to protect his brunette from the monster before them. The creature laughed, snatching Chris up into its claws. Leon called out to him, about to pull out his Desert Eagle before being snatched up in Arias’ other hand. 

Arias looked between him, sharp teeth twisted into an evil grin, “Oh, isn’t this sweet? The heroes thought they were going to defeat the bad guy and go home and have a happy ending. You forgot about my friend Diego, the Tyrant who attacked you in Colorado. Thanks to him, I have been reborn.” Arias boomed. 

Hands squeezed around both men, threatening to squeeze the life out of both of them, “This must hurt both of you. To be so close to finishing this, and yet so far. To be so close to each other, but not being able to save each other.” He turned his head to the hand that held Chris, who struggled wildly in his grasp, “Now, you will know my pain, Redfield.” 

With that the hand holding Leon tightened, causing the brunette to cry out in pain. Chris yelled out to him, watching as Leon struggled weakly in Arias’ hold. The monster laughed, bringing his hand closer to Chris, who could do nothing but watch as Leon writhed in pain. Chris demanded the man stop, that if he didn’t he would kill him. He then begged Arias to kill him instead. There was a moment of silence, until the hand holding Leon released the brunette, allowing him to gasp in relief. It was not long until the hand holding Chris squeezed, threatening to crush his insides. 

“Ch-Chris!” Leon hollered from his place on the cold ground. 

His hand went to his Desert Eagle immediately, firing several rounds at Arias’ head. Two lucky shots startled the beast, causing it to release Chris to hold its head in pain. Chris dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Leon went to help him up, only to be thrown through the greenhouse on the roof. He landed next to a motorcycle parked just inside, holding on to consciousness. Eyes looked over the machine, realizing that the keys for it were hanging right there on the brake. He thanked whatever higher power for this small miracle as he started it up. 

Chris went for his M4 that had been left forgotten, ducking away from the beast’s monstrous hands. Pulling out his last mag, he fired upon Arias, managing to get several shots in. Claws thrashed at him, trying to claw at the raven-haired man. Arias almost scooped Chris up again, until a motorcycle crashed into his leg and knocking him off balance. Leon laid on the ground, firing several shots at the monstrosity. Chris joined in, both men trying to aim for vital areas on the beast. Arias kicked Chris across the roof before lifting Leon into his hands again. 

“We could have been happy together. It could have been just the two of us, Seth. Together at last.” Arias growled, claws sharpening and elongating until they were mere centimeters from Leon’s face. 

“For the last time, my name is not Seth. I’m not your husband. I don’t love you. I love Chris.” Leon ground out. 

The claws caressed his face, Arias threatening to splatter Leon’s guts all over this rooftop. Before he could, quite literally, dig his claws into the younger, a whistle stopped him in his tracks. Both Arias and Leon turned their heads toward the noise. Chris stood not too far away, firing more rounds at the Tyrant. A stray bullet to the eye caused Arias to throw Leon upward. The brunette flipped, firing off more rounds before flipping off of the beast. Once he was sure Leon was at a safe enough distance, Chris fired his grenade launcher. 

“Bye, bye, Asshole.” He said, watching as the projectile embedded itself in the glowing spot of Arias’ chest before blowing the creature to smithereens. 


	5. The End...?

Leon sat to Chris’s right, head leaning against the bigger man’s shoulder as he watched the remnants of the cure fall like snow on to the occupants of the city below. He kissed the clothed shoulder drawing Chris’s full attention to the brunette. Chris smiled, pulling the brunette in for another kiss with a hand on his chin before pulling away to allow Leon to lay on his shoulder once more. Rebecca and Damian sat across from them, Becca wearing a smile as she watched the two. Just the sight before her made her feel all fuzzy and happy for them. Damian on the other hand was still trying to figure out how his captain had kept his and Kennedy’s relationship a secret from them this entire time.

A thought crossed Rebecca’s mind as she cleared her throat. The men looked at her, curiosity on their features as she began to speak. She said that, once again, they found themselves back where they started. Chris asked her to elaborate to which she explained that they had gotten the bad guys, hoping they made the world a little safer. Chris nodded in agreement, knowing that this was not the end. It was a brief reprieve until the next disaster struck.

“Hey Chris?” Leon asked, drawing the elder’s attention to him once more.

“Yeah?” Chris replied, looking down at the other. 

A sigh left Leon, “How much longer can we keep going on like this?” he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Chris wrapped an arm around Leon, “I don’t know…I never make plans that far ahead.” He said, rubbing the man’s arm in a reassuring manner.

Another huff from the brunette next to him told him that he did not sound so convinced with that answer. The older man really did need to take Leon on a vacation as soon as possible. Maybe start packing as soon as they got home and head to the nearest beach. Or maybe a nice little isolated area in the mountains. Just no where near a city or heavily populated area that would set off Leon’s anxiety with the thoughts of zombies and BOWs. Chris voiced his thoughts, telling Leon that, even though he did not have plans as far as the future, he did have possible plans for them for next week. Maybe to a beach, or a cozy little cabin in the woods, or a nice little house in the mountains. The brunette could decide which sounded like the better option.

Damian chuckled, “That sounds great right about now.”

Rebecca chuckled as well, “I know, right? When are we leaving?” she asked.

Chris laughed while Leon just smiled, shaking his head at their friends’ silliness. Chris told Damian that he did not know when Damian or Rebecca were leaving, but him and Leon might go to one of those locations next week. Damian snapped his fingers in mock disappointment, saying that he thought he could tag along so he wouldn’t have to pay so much to rent out a house or a room. Becca offered to help him pay, explaining that she had a planned vacation for next month. Damian raised his brows before saying “Oh…alright. Cool.” Becca smiled, grasping his hand. Chris and Leon raised their brows as well in surprise. Becca went back to staring out the window with a smile still on her lips, hand still holding Damian’s, who was blushing faintly.

* * *

 

The sounds of the waves crashing against the beach was something Chris wished he could hear every single morning. The week prior, after they had arrived home from their mission, both men immediately showered. During their shared shower, (because what better way to lower the water bill than showering at the same time?) Chris told Leon that he was serious about that vacation. He had connections and access to places and rooms in various locations around the world. Technically, so did Leon, but the brunette would prefer to go to a BSAA location than DSO. Mainly because he got screwed out of a vacation last time he vacationed at a DSO location. 

The brunette had thought about it for a while. While they were in the middle of their love-making, Leon proposed the idea of the Bahamas, mainly because he was feeling a little “Beachy”. And the fact that Spring Break was over, most of the populace should have left the islands by now, leaving it not too heavily populated. Chris liked that idea, saying that it sounded like a good idea and he would book a reservation first thing in the morning. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Leon’s nightmares affected him enough to wake him and cause a panic attack that sent him reeling into the joint bathroom. Chris went to comfort him, but found the door locked. With a sigh, he had no choice but to talk it out with the brunette outside of the bathroom until Leon unlocked the door himself. Once the door opened, Chris found Leon on the floor, cradling a pillow by holding it to his middle. A hand on the brunette’s shoulder caused him to flinch away and lash out. Chris jerked a hand back, causing Leon to apologize profusely to the other once he realized what he had done.

When Chris asked what had happened, Leon told him that Arias hurt him more than he thought. He explained that Arias had raped him repeatedly in that lab. He could still feel the touches ghosting over him and could still feel the older man inside of him. He thought he was okay, but evidently, he wasn’t. Chris sighed, figuring that this would happen. Slowly approaching the brunette, he caressed his shoulder, Leon automatically leaning into the touch. Once Leon was comfortable enough to let Chris even closer, the older man joined him on the floor. He held him until he felt calm enough to come back to bed. The brunette proposed the idea of the Maldives, saying that it was even less populated than the Bahamas. 

Back to the present, the oldest Redfield stretched out his arm across the bed to bring his partner closer to his own body. He wanted to cuddle into the brunette’s warmth and just hold the smaller male. His arm fell flat on to the bed, causing him to jerk his head up in confusion. Leon’s side of the bed was already made up and empty. With a look of worry, Chris analyzed the room as he took in their surroundings. Realizing that the reason the waves sounded so loud was because the doors to their room had been open, allowing the beach breeze to flow in. He called out the brunette’s name but received no response. 

“Shit!” Chris cursed, grabbing his his boxers and tan shorts off of the floor, checking the adjoining rooms before heading outside, not caring if he was shirtless. 

A million scenarios went through his head as he rushed outside, ignoring the burning sand against his bare feet. He momentarily scared their neighbors to the far right of the small island they were on as he frantically called out Leon’s name. What if the brunette had wandered off after suffering another panic attack? What if he had gotten hurt? Someone called Chris’s name, and then his surname, causing Chris to turn toward the ocean. A sigh of relief escaped the older man. Leon stood in his green swim trunks and that tight form-fitting black t-shirt he loved so much, about knee-deep in the ocean. The brunette faced his direction, a look of worry on his own features. 

“Christ, Kennedy, you scared the hell out of me. I thought something had happened again.” Chris explained, joining the younger. 

Leon wrapped his arms around his neck as Chris wound his arms around Leon’s waist. The brunette apologized, saying that something almost happened so he came outside and walked the beach to clear his head. He couldn’t help but stand in the ocean and watch the horizon, finding the sight calming. Chris smiled, leaning his forehead against the shorter male’s, saying that it was fine. He was just worried that something had happened, apologizing for getting so worked up. Leon chuckled, kissing the other softly. They could not help it in their line of work. After all they had been through, they had a right to be worried about one another. 

Leon pulled back slightly smile melting into a frown, blue eyes meeting brown eyes, “Chris, I was serious when I asked; how much longer can we keep going on like this? What if there comes a day where you or I don’t make it out? What if there’s another Tatchi where you had to veer off mission to save me? Or a repeat of this past incident? I don’t want, you to lose me and I don’t want to lose you.” Leon said, burying his face in the other’s chest. 

Chris cradled his head, looking as the brown locks seemed to lighten a couple of shades in the sun. The older man only shrugged, saying that he was not sure, but he knew one thing; Leon would not lose him, and he would not lose Leon. If fate had wanted this, it would have happened already. Leon listened to Chris’s words, losing himself in the combined sound of the taller man’s heartbeat and the waves moving around them. Blue eyes slid shut as they just stood there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the peace. It was as if those troublesome thoughts melted away in that moment, the brunette not wanting this peace to ever end. After a couple more minutes, Chris’s stomach rumbled causing both men to look down at the sound. Leon could not help but laugh, offering to go back inside to enjoy a nice breakfast. Chris laughed as well, leading the other back into their room. 

After their homemade breakfast, they sat on the small couch scanning over several tour magazines and brochures. They wondered what to do with the rest of their week, planning several activities like parasailing and fishing. Leon kept the weather in mind, noticing that there would be a thunderstorm later so today was a hang-out in the room type of day, maybe hit that cute little tropical restaurant for dinner later. Chris wondered aloud what they should do to keep themselves occupied in the meantime. 

A deviant smile graced his lips as Leon laid on the bed, propped up on his elbows, “I might have an idea.” He said suggestively, knee bent up on the bed while the other hung off the end. 

Brown eyes turned to look, and Chris was immediately interested in the sight before him. He got up off of the couch and made his way over to the bed. He carefully crawled on to the bed between Leon’s legs, mouth mere inches away from Leon’s. Chris made a comment about really liking this idea before connecting their lips. A moan escaped Leon’s throat as one arm wrapped around Chris’s neck and the other found its way to the back of the older male’s head. Chris held Leon around the waist with one arm while the other kept him upright on the bed to prevent from putting all of his weight on the smaller male. Tongues intertwined as Leon’s legs wrapped around Chris’s waist, pressing tighter against the man above him. Hips ground against each other. 

“We are wearing way too much clothing for this activity.” Chris said, pulling away momentarily to trail kisses along the brunette’s throat. 

"I agree." Leon said, pulling off his suddenly too tight shirt before throwing it to the floor. 

Chris gripped Leon’s hips, grinding down harder against the other’s groin. This drew a groan from the younger, who connected their mouths once again. Hands found their way to the younger’s trunks, pulling them off to join the shirt on to the floor. Leon jokingly asked why he was the only one getting naked. Chris laughed, removing his own shorts and underwear. Reaching over to the bedside table, Chris pulled the lube while Leon’s hand stroked his length. The BSAA Captain pulled away momentarily to apply a generous amount of lube on to his fingers. He took his time to stretch out his lover. Even though they had done this a hundred times, he still liked for the brunette to be comfortable. Once this was done, Leon impatiently begging for Chris to just do him already, the raven-haired male applied some lube to his length before pressing into Leon’s entrance. 

Leon threw his head back into the pillows, body arching up against Chris. Nails dug into the bigger man’s back, clawing with need. Chris began a nice slow pace before speeding up a bit, watching as the brunette’s face twisted with pleasure. Leon begged for more, feverishly kissing Chris’s throat, jaw and lips. Chris’s hand went between them, stroking Leon’s length, causing Leon to cry out pleasantly. Out of nowhere, the DSO Agent begged Chris to stop, which Chris did with a look of confusion. The way he said it, he sounded worried. Was Leon having another panic attack? He held an unknown look on his face. Chris was suddenly sent on to his back, Leon still impaled on his dick. Another deviant smile made itself apparent on Leon’s lips as he began to move his own hips, riding the other man’s length. Chris held on to Leon’s hips, helping them regain some sort of pace as he continued to thrust into him. Leon’s hands were planted on the other’s chest, lips drawn to Chris’s once more. A calloused hand stroked Leon once more, bringing him closer to his peak. 

“Chr-Chris…I’m getting…I’m close.” Leon panted, feeling that pit rise in his stomach.

“Me too. Me too.” Chris said with a nod, sweat beading on his forehead. 

Feeling himself draw closer and closer to the edge, Chris sat up to cradle Leon in his lap with the other’s legs on either side of his waist, thrusting his hips into the younger’s tight heat rapidly. He felt Leon tighten around him, the brunette’s body shuddering as he reached his own climax, calling out Chris’s name. Nails bit into the flesh of Chris’s back once more. Chris bit into the juncture of the other’s shoulder and neck as he shot his seed into the other’s body with a shout of the other’s name. His own hand had squeezed the other’s hips, hard enough to bruise. The other sat on the back of the other’s neck, gripping tightly at soft brown locks. They sat there, panting and basking in the afterglow of sex. 

Chris pulled back enough to look into Leon’s eyes, studying the little green flecks in those deep blue pools. Leon stared back, neither one saying anything. Chris broke the silence first, stroking his hair and telling the younger how much he loved him. That he loved everything about him, from the way his eyes lit up when talking about things he enjoyed to that deviant, sarcastic, little ass he became once in the field. The brunette was so understanding and so caring. Every time Chris laid his eyes on him, it was like he was falling in love all over again. 

Leon blushed, leaning his forehead against the elder’s once more. He told him that he loved everything about him too. The way those soft brown eyes melted his heart and made him feel at home. He loved the way his strong arms held him and comforted him at night. The man’s heart was pure, and Leon would kill anyone who dared to hurt his love. From Chris’s amazing leadership skills to his strong will. It was a shame they did not work more cases together. The BSAA and the DSO had a habit of purposely assigning them different cases. Leon would love to work more cases with Chris. They were like a well-oiled machine when they did work together. 

Chris kissed him deeply once more, “I love you, Leon. I’ll never lose you. You’ll never lose me. You know that.” He whispered against his lips. 

Leon’s lips brushed against his lips, going in for another kiss, “I know. I love you too, Chris.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a spin-off. A "What If?" type story in which Chris loses the Gun-Kata against Arias.


End file.
